


Because You're Mine

by illyriazshell



Series: The Honeymoon Interludes [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Will, Drinking, Fluffy Angst, Frottage, Hallucinations, Insecure Hannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriazshell/pseuds/illyriazshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week-long retreat to the Swiss Alps finds Will and Hannibal exploring the bounds of their newly established intimacy. </p><p>This <i>might</i> be enjoyed as a standalone, but is best read as a follow-up to my post-finale fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4791848/chapters/10966493">As Long As We're Going Down</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit of a lighter outing after the angst of the last installment, although it's not without conflict. Hope you enjoy! ^_^
> 
> Also, I've been debating putting together a playlist/fanmix of the songs that have helped inspire me when I've been writing this series. If that's something you'd be interested in, please do let me know! :)

Tires audibly crunched over fresh white snow as Will pulled into the long, winding driveway that stretched uphill off one of the main roads. Wide-eyed and wondering, Will took in the beautiful property, dense enough with trees to provide comfortable seclusion from the nearby village. When he rounded the final stretch, he turned off the engine, opened the driver’s side door and stepped out of the car.

Closing his eyes, Will inhaled deeply through his nostrils, breathing in the crisp, cool wilderness. The fresh smell of wintertime filled his lungs, soothing him, and he let out a sigh of relief. No matter how much he’d changed, Will's love for the peaceful solitude of nature remained constant. He ignored the voice reminding him that this was only a week-long retreat and their accommodations were only a rental. To Will, the air tasted like _home_.

He gathered his bags from the back seat, hooking them over his shoulder before reaching in the trunk and scooping up his new purchases; not an easy task, considering how big and awkward they were to carry. Following the single set of footprints already sunk into the snow, a few hours old by Will’s rough estimate, he lugged everything up to the gorgeous mountainside chalet waiting for him.

Kicking snow off his boots, he set down some of his possessions on the oversized wooden porch in order to free one hand. There was no need to knock, but before he could even grasp the handle to let himself in, the door swung wide open.

Standing in the doorway, wearing jeans and a soft red sweater underneath an apron, was Hannibal.

“Hello, Will.”

At the sight, Will dropped everything, tearing off his gloves and gripping the other man’s face. The cool mountain air was instantly forgotten as Will’s mouth desperately latched onto Hannibal’s, seeking the soothing warmth of inhaling him instead.

 _Christ,_ Will thought as he plunged his tongue past eager lips, _it’s only been two days._

Hannibal seemed caught off guard with the intensity of the kiss, but welcomed Will’s wordless greeting with a rapidly matched fervor. Without breaking their lips, he maneuvered them both inside the chalet and slammed the door, shoving Will against it, gripping at his neck and hips while pressing himself into Will’s body, the thick winter jacket between them be dammed.

Will hooked his arms around Hannibal’s hips as he rode out the pleasant friction, eyes closed as his mouth sought out Hannibal’s exposed neck, lavishing it with hungry kisses and gentle nibbles that elicited a contented hum from the taller man. Chasing that sound, Will brought his lips back up to Hannibal’s, swallowing down the pleased noise and letting it seep into him.

Their bodies moved languidly against each other as their kissing sustained them without deepening, both satisfied enough to not push any further. A physical reclaiming rather than a prelude to sex.

Moments later, when Will finally was able to tear himself away, he grinned sheepishly, embarrassed at his lack of restraint. Not with the unbridled desire that sparked the kiss, par for the course between them for months, but the shameless, simmering affection behind it.

Up until very recently, the adoration Hannibal showered on Will had been resolutely unrequited. However, the barriers Will erected between them had become near impossible to sustain ever since he’d admitted that his complex feelings for Hannibal had elevated into something he recognized as love. And at times like these, Will could hardly be blamed for letting himself slip.

“Missed you,” Will grumbled as he nuzzled Hannibal, grinning into his neck. “Didn’t miss hearing opera on the drive up, though.”

Hannibal’s tone was laced with amusement. “My train compartment was equally desolate without your snoring to serenade me, dear Will.”

His hand stroked Will’s flushed and rapidly warming cheek, fingers brushing a thicker beard than Will normally liked to wear in the Mediterranean heat. But uncharacteristic facial hair was merely one of the many precautions they had taken in order to make this journey north without being spotted.

While they had not been apprehended during Christmas, the last time they had taken a similar journey, unconfirmed sightings of them had popped up on social media and occasionally made their way to the news. Granted, sightings of them circulated all the time; the consequence of occasionally leaving a few signature tableaus in random locations across Europe. Both to confuse the manhunt for them, and to satisfy their own amusement.

However, their shared hobby did complicate matters when they wanted to travel for other, non-murder related reasons without the risk of being caught. Since the media would occasionally go through phases of obsessing over their _folie à deux_ , and real sightings had only occurred the few times they’d been in public together, both had agreed that it was safer that they travel alone and meet at their destination. It wasn’t ideal, and it left them vulnerable new ways, but so far it had worked; neither one had been recognized on their own.

Which meant they could take a week long vacation to the Swiss Alps relatively unhindered. No one would bat an eyelash at two new faces in a town full of tourists, especially when those faces were inconspicuously obscured by hats, scarves and sunglasses.

Will removed his own disguise after pulling away from Hannibal and bringing the items he’d dropped on the porch inside, finally allowing himself to take a look at the interior of their residence for the next week. When Will realized just how large the rental house actually was, he couldn’t hold back a snicker.

“Are we expecting company? Three entire families worth of company?” He shrugged light-heartedly, considering. “That would be one way to spare ourselves the trouble of dining out.”

“I sought out lodgings that would best suit both our tastes, and we do like our space.” Hannibal cocked his head. “Are you displeased with my selection?”

“Not at all,” Will acknowledged, shaking his head as his eyes scanned more thoroughly.

They stood in the living room, its cathedral ceiling two stories high and tastefully decorated with exposed dark-wood rafters, matching the balcony of the long second floor hallway looking out over them. The space was brightened by massive, two-story windows, tinted on the outside for privacy while allowing them an unobstructed view of the breathtaking Alps. The room itself was a mix of wood, stone and leather, blending classic and modern design.

Elegance in wilderness.

Will smiled. “Actually, it’s perfect.”

Hannibal nodded, a small grin barely hiding his pleasure at Will’s approval.

“The kitchen leaves something to be desired, but I suppose it would be too fastidious to expect all luxury accommodations be outfitted with more than two ovens.”

He helped Will scoop up the various things he’d deposited in the doorway, indicating the large, long items Will now carried under his arms.

“May I ask what those are?”

Will shot him a wicked grin, looking down to his purchases; a pair of skis underneath each arm. 

“You don’t really think I’m going to spend a week in the Alps without taking proper advantage of the slopes, do you?” After a brief pause, Will cocked his brow. “You _do_ know how to ski.”

“I do,” Hannibal confirmed, before ceding. “I did. Admittedly, I haven’t since my youth.”

Will smiled, having suspected that might be the case.

“That’s alright, old man.” Will leaned in and pressed a playful kiss to Hannibal’s cheek. “Lucky for you, I’m an excellent teacher.”

* * *

 

The week went by way too fast.

They made ample use of the mountain, Will being terribly amused when Hannibal’s first attempts at skiing were less than stellar, especially when he’d crashed into a ditch on his second day. It was reassuring to discover an arena where Hannibal wasn’t naturally gifted. Where Will actually _excelled_ over Hannibal. He derived great satisfaction in the reversal of their usual mentor-mentee dynamic.

More than that, though, Will enjoyed sharing something with Hannibal, bringing him into _his_ world for a change. And despite Hannibal’s initial frustration, he eventually exuded appreciation for the guidance and patience Will extended him.

By their third day, Hannibal had predictably gained his groove back and began challenging Will to races down the mountain. After several runs, Hannibal finally achieved a victory, one he readily claimed, but with his signature graciousness.

Will, being an excellent teacher and a believer in positive reinforcement, rewarded Hannibal with a surprise, discreet hand-job on the chairlift. And while Will had executed this feat rather impressively, given the difficulty of performing entirely inside Hannibal’s snow-pants to avoid frostbite, it all had appropriately ended with one of Hannibal’s poles slipping from his hand, nearly impaling a skier below them.

“What a shame,” Hannibal had groaned into Will’s shoulder after he had come down from his release. “I was looking for an excuse to try out our chalet’s rotisserie oven.”

Will, dazed from the aftershocks of Hannibal’s climax ripple through him, burst into a throaty laugh that echoed down the mountain.

When they weren’t taking advantage of the slopes, much of their time was spent exploring the beauty of their surroundings. Hiking through the valley and up along the mountainside, reveling in the serenity and majesty of nature. It was Will’s idea of heaven, and he was living it every day. Hannibal was more than happy to indulge him in this as well, accompanying him on most hikes. Although he often retired early, heading into town to try the local cuisine, or back to the chalet, readying a gourmet meal to greet Will with when he returned.  

To Will’s surprise, however, the most gratifying perk of the entire trip was simply the ability to wander around the village together, concealed by their winter apparel, blatantly out in public with complete anonymity.

One day, when Will had been feeling especially bold, he linked their arms and clasped their gloved hands, resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder while they looked at the ice sculptures scattered throughout the town square. Aside from earning them a couple side-ways glances, not all of which were unkind, the gesture had gone relatively unnoticed.

Except, of course, by Hannibal. His jubilant disbelief at Will’s recent unrestrained warmth towards him might have been invisible to most observers, but was unmistakably palpable to Will.

There was still an element of mistrust in the air that went unaddressed between them. Understandable, given their long history, both ancient and recent, as well as the ever-nagging question as to whether the Dragon had truly been vanquished.

For his part, Will was trying not to think too hard on it. Less than a handful of people had slipped beneath Will’s many layers of armour to discover not only an uninhibited empath, but a caring, affectionate and slightly possessive man. And while, in that regard, Hannibal had long ago stripped him bare, Will was finally allowing himself the freedom to no longer deny the impulses that accompanied such a disrobing.

In fact, the one impulse neither one had indulged in all week was their shared love of bloodshed. They had talked about it at length, but truth be told, the need hadn’t arisen. They’d been too caught up enjoying everything else, and between skiing, hiking, wandering, dining and fucking in all seven bedrooms of their luxurious rental, they hadn’t had the energy or motivation for a hunt.

By the final night of their stay, the possibility hadn’t even really crossed Will’s mind. At least, not until after his last solo hike, when he sauntered into a nearby tavern to collect Hannibal on his way home and spotted him flirting with some red-headed woman on the stool next to him.

Will’s stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot and his eyes narrowed. Watching the interaction from afar, having not yet been spotted by his counterpart, Will didn’t need his empathy to read the situation for what it was. He couldn’t make out any of their intimate whisperings, but they audibly laughed as they exchanged gentle nudges and light taps and subtle caresses. And when the voluptuous woman reached forward and brazenly stroked Hannibal’s neck, Will’s blood ran cold.

The unwelcome stab of jealousy was at once shocking and achingly familiar; Will had felt it something akin to it during almost any exchange he’d had with Bedelia. But those conversations had merely left Will raw with a dozen shallow cuts; irritating, but bearable. At least, when compared to the twisting of the knife in Will’s gut now as he watched Hannibal intimately brush the woman’s red hair behind her ear, cupping her face and lightly grazing her cheek with his thumb.

Prickling at the base of Will’s neck, the tips of black antlers threatened to pierce through the skin along the length of his spine. Darkness surged within his veins, the urges swelling throughout his being, twisting him into something predatory, destructive, and Other.

 _No_ , Will thought, whistling at the beast within him to heel. _Not here. Not like this._

Will exited the tavern, catching Hannibal’s eye for a split second before the heavy wooden door swung shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour and four glasses of whiskey later, Will made the long stumble back to the chalet. However, by the time he realized he had turned onto the wrong winding driveway, the sun had long since set. The only source of light was the moon, partially obscured by a canopy of bare-branched trees.

Will was determined to find his way back home on his own. It wasn’t wise to interact with strangers when he was inebriated and feeling slightly homicidal, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to call Hannibal to come to his rescue. But between his low blood pressure and the calming, crisp mountain air, he felt himself involuntarily slipping into a semi-meditative state.

Will heard a rustling to his left and he paused, frozen in place as two black antlers broke through the bushes. Head bowed, stepping lightly out onto the snow-covered gravel, a large, feathered stag locked onto Will’s gaze.

Angling towards Will, the animal extended its neck upwards, posturing regally. Dark plumage gleaming in the moonlight, it exhaled audibly, the thick steam of its breath visible in the cold. Unflinching even when Will shifted his stance, it watched him expectantly.

Will blinked. He hadn’t laid eyes on this creature in years.

Removing his glove, Will slowly extended his hand outwards as he approached it, giving ample time for any sign that the touch may be unwanted. Instead, the stag stepped forward, pressing its nose eagerly into Will’s open palm.

Bolder now, Will ran his fingers up along the soft fur of the stag’s snout, over the base of its antlers and started gently scratching at the top of it’s bowed head, between its twitching ears. The beast snorted encouragingly, and Will took off his other glove, carefully threading his free hand into the feathers that coated the animal’s neck. The stag stepped forward again, hooking its head over Will’s shoulder and nuzzling him affectionately.

Will, now equally fearless, mirrored its embrace.

How long he stood like this, Will could not say. At some point, he felt the cold sting of the night air against his exposed cheek and was reminded of his need to return home.

As if reading his thoughts, the stag broke away, facing the direction through the treeline that would lead him back to the chalet. It signalled for Will to follow.

Will pet the beast along the unbeaten path, unhurried and unafraid of any other creatures they might encounter in the woods, warmed by their newfound comradery. As they broke through the bushes onto the correct driveway and rounded the final stretch, the beast nuzzled Will’s hand one final time before scampering away back into the trees. Will stood for a moment, out of respect, waving fondly as he watched the stag disappear. 

Ascendeding the steps of the porch, the light from inside the chalet signaling that Will wasn’t the first one home. He hadn’t expected to be.

Inside, Will had only just taken off his coat and removed his scarf before Hannibal appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

When Will finally chanced a look over, Hannibal was eyeing him with caution. He was waiting for Will to say something, to _do_ something other than stumble as he kicked off his boots. But when he did not, Hannibal took it as an invitation to speak.

“Will, I-”

“Don’t.” Will held up his hand defensively, noticeably unsteady on his feet. “I can’t do this right now.”

Hannibal furrowed his brow. There were clearly things he needed to say, questions he wanted to ask, explanations he felt compelled to provide. Instead, he merely nodded and folded his hands.

“As you wish.”

He walked past Will and climbed the stairs to their bedroom without another word. But before he reached the top, Will collapsed on a nearby sofa and groaned so deeply that it reverberated around the room.

“God, you are so fucking _whipped_ , Hannibal.” Will rubbed his face with both hands before throwing his head back against the plush armrest. He stared upside down at the figure frozen behind the railing on the second floor. “Get back down here. We need to talk.”

Hannibal shot a concerned look down at him. Will chuckled darkly.

“No, not that kind of talk. Just about,” he waved his hand absently, “what happened tonight. You’re not going to have to update your Facebook relationship status, okay?”

Hannibal evaluated him warily. After a moment, he asked, “May I pour us both wine?”

Will closed his eyes and exhaled; he really didn’t need another drink.

“God yes,” he sighed.

A few moments later, Hannibal stepped back into the living room with two glasses of red, visibly bemused to find Will sprawled out on the rug in front of the stone mantle that housed their electric fireplace. Will turned away from the hypnotic sight of the flames licking the fake logs to wrap his fingers around the stem of the glass offered to him. He signaled Hannibal to join him on the floor.

Uncertainly, Hannibal acquiesced, kneeling on the soft rug, before Will carefully tugged him forward, taking both glasses and setting them on the hardwood beside them. Will positioned Hannibal facing the fire, propped up against the couch, before handing Hannibal’s glass back to him. Will then scooped up his own wine before slotting himself between Hannibal’s thighs, slumping with his back against Hannibal’s chest.

Will took a careful sip of his wine.

“You’re so afraid,” Will noted as he saw Hannibal’s free hand flex apprehensively, unsure of where to rest. “Stop it. It’s unnerving, especially coming from you.”

Will laced his fingers in between the larger hand, closing Hannibal’s palm around the back of his hand, bringing both of their arms to sit snugly against Will’s chest.

“The monster under the bed isn’t allowed to fear being invited into it.”

Hannibal tentatively settled into the embrace Will had orchestrated.

“Depends on what’s doing the inviting,” he offered. “And why. You are unpredictable.”

“Dangerously so.” Will agreed. “That’s why you like me.”

Without seeing it, Will knew Hannibal was frowning. “It’s one of the myriad of reasons I love you, yes.”

“But you don’t trust me.” Will gripped Hannibal’s hand tighter. “You don’t trust _this_.”

Hannibal did not squeeze back, but not for a lack of desire to do so.

“You don’t trust the expression of my love for you,” Will continued, tone even. “A surprising lack of faith in something you risked so much to gain. Reputations ruined, lives destroyed. A teacup made whole again by your careful hands, yet you fear it may shatter every time you dare to touch it to your lips.”

Will stroked both their hands across his belly, a soft caress along the scar they both knew lay just beneath his sweater.

“Do you actually think that what’s between us has ever been so fragile?”

Hannibal breathed heavily, his chest expanding slowly underneath Will’s head.

“Is it not?”

Will gulped his wine now.

“I know you can’t read me the way I read you.” Will said, licking his lips. “I know that has allowed me to deceive you in the past. I understand with perfect clarity why you doubt the authenticity of my affections. Or their reliability.”

Will let his gaze flicker towards the fire, sinking deeper into Hannibal’s embrace as he did so.

“It’s in your nature to test that,” Will observed. “You were curious to see what I’d do. I’m not reacting how you anticipated, so now you’re even more afraid my expressions of love were fabricated.”

Hannibal was silent as he considered Will’s words, as if his own motivations had not fully occurred to him. Eventually, he sighed. “Your intuition, as always, is remarkable.”

Will gave a weak smile at his honesty. Good teachers reward good behaviour. He stroked the pad of his thumb along Hannibal’s index finger.

“I wanted to kill her,” Will admitted

Hannibal’s heartbeat sped up against his back. “You did?”

Will hummed affirmatively. “Not as the Dragon. No mirrors, no biting, nothing like that.”

He bit his lip, trying to keep his tone casual as he recounted his fantasy in vivid detail.

“I pictured tearing her, limb from limb, with my bare hands. I wanted to crack open her ribs, reach into her chest cavity and pull out her still-beating heart for daring to touch you. I imagined forcing you to watch as I ate her heart in front of you, raw, chaotic and wasteful. Like tossing away an apple after only a single bite.”

Hannibal tilted his head down, overwhelmed with the confession, eyes welling as if Will had written him a sonnet. “You felt jealousy.”

“She encroached on my territory,” Will reasoned. “I felt the instinct to protect what’s mine.”

“But you didn’t act,” Hannibal said, genuinely confused by Will’s passivity. “You left me to my own devices.”

“I’m well-versed in anger management,” Will boasted playfully. “One of the many benefits of my therapy. Besides, there are means of influence other than violence.”

He punctuated this by pushing himself upwards and latching his mouth at the crook of Hannibal’s exposed neck, biting just hard enough to pull a pleased moan from Hannibal. The arm across Will’s stomach tightened as Will lapped at the new mark.

Hannibal moaned despite his undeterred skepticism.

“Forgive me for daring to assume you might lure your prey by using yourself as bait,” he rasped sardonically.  

Will groaned, finishing the rest of his own wine, then grabbing Hannibal’s to swallow it down as well. He pulled himself out of Hannibal’s grasp, tugging off his sweater and his undershirt, exposing himself to the warm air in front of the fireplace. He posed shamelessly, letting Hannibal take in the flickering of the warm light reflecting off the tanned skin of his lean chest and tight stomach.

“Pretty dumb tactic,” Will teased, “allowing one’s prey to consume them first.”

Hannibal’s eyes traced the hard angles of Will’s body, a result of their daily sparring and physical evidence of Hannibal’s influence on him.  Will could feel his rising lust more tangibly than the heat from the fire, which only served to further stoke his own.

Hannibal licked his lips. “It’s been known to work in the past.”

Will smirked wickedly and crawled back to Hannibal, responding to the remark by kissing him with undeniable desire.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t long before they were both naked in front of the fire, kissing passionately while their hardening cocks slid against each other, Will’s slicked hand wrapped around both of their lengths as he fervently glided over Hannibal’s taut frame.

Hannibal’s hand threaded into Will’s hair, gripping firmly as their mutual pleasure sparked through them like a swelling electrical surge. Hannibal kissed at the corner of Will’s mouth as he ran his hand along Will’s lower back, caressing him with the touch he knew both soothed and egged him on.

“I feel like I’m falling,” Will panted nonsensically, thrusting harder, more needy, more frantic. “Is that you or me?”

Hannibal palmed the globe of Will’s ass, squeezing lightly, moaning at the increased friction.

“I fell long ago and have yet to find solid ground.”                                                             

As Will’s arousal built within him, he felt an animalistic urge to claim take hold. He was beyond needing something physical, the red mark along Hannibal's more than enough to satisfy Will's desire in that way.

No, Will could still feel Hannibal’s insecurity rippling below his ravenous hunger, his doubt threatening to taint the bone-deep satisfaction of knowing his love was returned. Will needed to claim Hannibal’s certainty, the result of which Will would perceive more vividly than mere patches of bruised and broken skin.

In the haze of his arousal, Will considered finally begging Hannibal to fuck him, but dismissed the idea as soon as he allowed it to percolate. Hannibal didn’t want Will to give himself as tribute; he wanted to seize Will’s desire to be fucked as a hard-won victory. Hannibal would see through the act of begging instantly, and use it to reinforce his suspicions of Will’s inauthenticity.

Will groaned as the thrill of possibility passed. Another day, maybe.

“What do you want?” Will gasped, nipping at Hannibal’s collarbone as slowed the speed of his thrusts just a fraction. It was a question he rarely asked, due to both his apprehension and stubbornness.

“You,” Hannibal whimpered as he brought his hand to join in Will’s wrapping around both of them, adding delicious pressure to every thrust. “I only want you.”

“You have me,” Will mumbled as he tried to overcome his breathlessness. “Anything. Whatever you need. Fuck, Hannibal, if you won’t ask, just take it.”

Hannibal remained stalwart, refusing to confess, attempting to convey gratitude for any offering of Will’s attentions. The appreciation was mostly genuine, but as Will kissed him, he tasted a specific want on the tip of Hannibal’s tongue.

Will smiled. So simple, entirely predictable, and yet so laced with meaning.

“Okay,” Will whispered, agreeing to Hannibal’s unspoken request.

Before understanding dawned on Hannibal’s features, Will freed them both from their grasp. He tangled their fingers together before pinning their clasped hands against the soft rug beside them. Crawling backwards, Will lavished his affections lower and lower, tracing kisses underneath Hannibal’s jaw, down his taut neck and through the soft, damp tufts of hair that lined the larger man’s chest.

When Will’s mouth finally reached Hannibal’s throbbing length, Will swallowed him down without a trace of hesitation, eagerly taking the rough thrust that Hannibal couldn’t control. Hannibal’s fingers tightened in Will’s curls, involuntarily holding him there as he filled Will’s mouth entirely. But before Will could force his throat to relax and take it with ease, Hannibal rushed to release him.

“My apologies,” Hannibal muttered as he tried to sit up, absently pulling Will’s hair up so their eyes could meet. “I forgot myself-“

Will brought his finger to Hannibal’s lips, growling in his laughter.

“Stop treating me like I’m so goddamn fragile,” he said, echoing his earlier sentiment, his voice rough. “After everything we’ve done to each other, this isn't going to scare me off.”

He pressed their mouths together.

Hannibal was at a loss for what to do, and Will could see the conflict brewing beneath the last shred of his composure.

“I just…” he babbled, eyes flicking down to Will’s lips, “I know you do not crave this, as I do.”

Will had to give it to Hannibal; he may not share Will’s empathy, but he was perceptive.

Hannibal had always been eager to go down on Will any chance he was afforded, delighted to consume him the only way he could while allowing Will to remain whole. Conversely, Will had only returned the favour a handful of times.

The act, by no means, repulsed Will, though he knew it appeared to Hannibal as it was something he endured.  In truth, Will had really enjoyed sucking off Hannibal the few instances he’d tried it, mostly due to the enthusiasm with which it was received. But Will had struggled against any desire to actively please Hannibal until very recently, concerned it would be taken as yet another surrender in their endless battle for dominance.

Now that Will had embraced the love he felt for Hannibal, all of his earlier attempts at resistance were starting to seem rather pointless.

Will could try to explain, but didn’t feel capable of articulating the words. He could simply use his empathy to recite Hannibal’s passion for the act back to him, but once again Will was reminded of Hannibal’s demand for authenticity.

Finally, he settled for blunt honesty.

“I want to,” Will hummed, voice thick with desire. “Hannibal, please, I _need_ this.”

Hannibal’s resolve was crumbling before Will’s eyes, but it needed one final hit before collapsing entirely.

“Come on,” Will smirked, cocking his brow and biting his lip. “Let me show you how much I crave you.”

With that, Hannibal released him, moaning in utter ecstasy as Will’s lips wrapped around him again.

Hannibal propped his back up with one elbow while keeping his hand threaded in Will’s curls, following the path of Will’s ministrations rather than guiding it. He keened as Will sucked him down completely, eagerly, lovingly, every bob of Will’s head slow and deliberate and hungry.

Reading Hannibal’s desire, Will allowed himself to become it, to feed off of it as he swallowed him down.

Pulling off slowly, his lips gently catching and teasing foreskin, Will pinned Hannibal’s cock to his belly before flatly running his tongue from base to tip. Hannibal growled when Will sucked gently on one of his balls, hands tightening in his hair as Will’s mouth moved from one to the other. But in time, Will was stretching himself back up and taking Hannibal fully in his mouth again.

Hannibal jerked as the damp heat enveloped him, restraining himself from plundering Will’s mouth entirely. Will flicked his eyes upwards, encouraging him, communicating with his hollowed cheeks and sultry gaze that he was excited to take anything Hannibal wanted to give him.

Tentatively, Hannibal pumped his hips, enraptured by the eagerness Will greeted each thrust. He tightened his fingers in Will’s hair, holding him in place as he pumped harder, faster, seeking any sign of Will’s resistance at every change of pace, his muttering becoming reverential when he found none.

Will watched as Hannibal’s eyes darkened, the ravenous creature he’d kept restrained just beneath the surface poised to take hold.

As Hannibal pushed himself off the floor, shifting to his knees, he pulled Will off him and dragged the smaller man backwards by his hair until Will’s back hit the couch. Hannibal lifted himself off his haunches, positioning Will’s head where he needed before plunging his cock back in, hissing with pleasure when Will took him, swallowing him entirely without missing a beat.

Hannibal gazed down at Will with insatiable possession, refusing to break eye contact even as he brushed the tip of his cock against the back of Will’s throat. Will responded by sucking harder around him and running his hands wantonly along Hannibal’s firm, shaggy thighs.

“Touch yourself,” Hannibal commanded, voice cracking as he plunged slowly, deeply. Will's throat was relaxed enough to take him, but he couldn't stop his eyes from watering after a period of time, and any mercy Hannibal might normally extend to him had evaporated as the darkness possessed him. “I need to see you come while I’m inside you.”

Will acquiesced immediately, not at all surprised at finding himself rock hard and incredibly sensitive to the touch. His eyelids fluttered, but he forced them open, maintaining eye contact with Hannibal as he stroked himself to completion. Which didn’t take long with their combined arousal surging through him.

As his orgasm hit him like a freight train, Will moaned around Hannibal’s cock, the vibrations in his throat massaging the tip carefully lodged down it. That was all Hannibal needed to send him on his way. Pulling back until Will’s lips were sealed only around the head, Hannibal growled, flooding Will’s mouth with his warm, liquid release.

Only then did Will allow his eyes to close, letting the salty taste wash over him, swallowing it down while stroking his own oversensitive cock and still writhing in ecstasy. He would never get over the intensity of Hannibal’s orgasm echoing through him. When Hannibal released the taut grip on his hair, Will pulled off only enough so he could swallow everything fully, chasing the lone thread of come that still hung between Hannibal’s tip and Will’s lips.

Unsteady even on his knees, Hannibal fell forward, boneless in his aftershock. Will sensed it before it happened, however, and was ready to catch him.

Will set Hannibal beside him against the couch, hooking the larger man’s arm around his shoulders and snuggling close. He traced his index and middle fingers up the length of his own chest, collecting the proof of his pleasure and feeding it to Hannibal, who hummed contentedly at the distinct taste of Will. Experimentally, Will scooped some up for himself, but when he failed to sense the difference, he plunged his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth instead. At least one of them could revel in the decadence of their combined taste.

Will teasingly nibbled at Hannibal’s lip before tucking his head underneath the other man’s chin, breathing in the scent of him.

“I know I haven't not convinced you yet,” Will whispered as Hannibal’s hand came to rest at the base of his neck. “I’m not naïve enough to believe that tonight will have erased your doubt.”

Hannibal sighed, nestling his cheek against the top of Will’s head, undeterred by his sweaty mop of curls.

“I have dreamed of having you, as you have been, for far too long,” Hannibal admitted, apologetic in his wistfulness. He softly stroked the back of Will’s neck as he stared into the fire. “I have always known you belong with me. But that you have chosen me, in spite of your stubbornness, still strikes me as a miracle. Forgive me, but your love on top of that, raw and uninhibited…”

“Feels too good to be real,” Will finished, understanding completely.

Hannibal hummed in agreement.

Will grazed his knuckles along the soft hairs of Hannibal’s chest, trailing his hand downward and thumbing the outline of the scar from when the Dragon’s bullet pierced him. Something Hannibal should not have survived.

“Reality has bent to our will before,” Will offered. “It will take time to earn your trust in this, I know. If there’s one thing I owe you, it’s patience.”

Hannibal smiled against the crown of Will’s head, inhaling slowly, quietly, euphoric as he recounted every word and every gesture Will had freely offered that day.

“In retrospect, it is good you did not kill her,” Hannibal mused, pressing a kiss to Will’s head. “It would have drawn unwanted attention. She is our neighbour, after all.”

“Only until tomorrow,” Will countered, the pang of grief at their impending departure too visceral to hide.

“I must confess a small sin of omission, dear Will.” Hannibal’s chuckle was smug without being unkind. “This property is not ours for only this week alone.”

Will’s eyes shot open and he drew himself back to stare at Hannibal, empathy instantly activated in the presence of a confession.

“You bought it?” Will searched Hannibal’s eyes.

There was no need to ask how; they were both experts at moving the large sums of their ill-begotten money around while keeping their identities concealed. Will’s query was more a question of why.

“After our first day,” Hannibal confirmed, grinning. If he had been capable of looking bashful, Hannibal’s skin would have been flushed bright red. Instead, he merely shrugged. “You seemed happy, and I suspected it might have been due to our change in location.”

Will couldn’t contain his elation, unable to fight the bright smile from overtaking his features. He leaned in to kiss Hannibal again, deep and appreciative and loving.

“You never suspected it might just have been you?” Will teased, breaking the kiss.

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s forehead, contemplative as he did so. “I felt it prudent to cover all bases.”

Will furrowed his brow. “We’re not giving up our other home, are we?”

“No,” Hannibal said, shaking his head. “There are benefits to having more than one property in situations such as ours. Besides, I am as fond of our southern home as you are of this place. And I know how greatly you would miss the open sea.”

Will smiled again, settling against Hannibal’s chest, on the verge of finally giving in to sleep. “I love you, you know that?”

Hannibal stroked his hair soothingly, radiating both possessiveness and joy. He covered Will’s hand, absently resting over Hannibal’s heart, with his own.

“I’m starting to, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [illyriashell.tumblr.com](http://illyriashell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
